Diamonds (song)
"Diamonds" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). It was written by Sia Furler, Benjamin "Benny Blanco" Levin, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen. The song was produced by Blanco, as well as Eriksen and Hermansen, under their production name StarGate. "Diamonds" premiered on September 26, 2012, during the Elvis Duran and the Morning Show and was released for a digital download the following day, as the lead single of Unapologetic. Def Jam Recordings serviced the single to contemporary hit radio in the United States on October 2. Musically, "Diamonds" is a mid-tempo pop ballad with influences of electronic and soul music. The single is a departure from the theme of damaging relationships that is evident in several of Rihanna's previous singles. Critics were divided on "Diamonds"; some complimented Rihanna's different musical direction, however, others criticized its production. The single has reached number one in eighteen countries including Austria, Canada, France, Germany, and the United Kingdom and attained top ten positions in over thirty countries. It also topped the US Billboard Hot 100 and became Rihanna's twelfth number one single on the chart, thus tied her with Madonna and The Supremes for the fifth-most number ones in the chart's history. In addition, "Diamonds" has reached number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs and Hot R&B/Hip Hop Songs charts and number two on the US Pop Songs chart. The song's music video, shot by Rihanna's regular collaborator Anthony Mandler, depicts Rihanna in four environments that represent the elements of earth, air, water and fire. It features "dreamy" and "surreal" scenes of the singer such as her lying alone in open waters, frantically running from a car on a deserted highway, in a desert with horses running free and in-between a street battle. The video received positive response from critics, who praised the used imagery. Reviewers also noted that throughout the video, the scene in which Rihanna's arm is intertwined with a heavily tattooed man resembles that of the singer's ex-boyfriend Chris Brown. "Diamonds" was promoted with live performances across both sides of the Atlantic, including Saturday Night Live and the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in the US and the series nine of The X Factor in the UK. She performed it with "Stay" as an encore at her Diamonds World Tour. An official remix of "Diamonds", featuring rap verses by Kanye West was released on November 16, 2012. Lyrics Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy You and I, you and I , we’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky I knew that we’d become one right away Oh, right away At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes So shine bright tonight, You and I We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, So alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly Feel the warmth, we’ll never die We’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes So shine bright Tonight, You and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, So alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond So shine bright Tonight, You and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, So alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Singles from Unapologetic Category:Number-One Hits in Bulgaria Category:Number-One Hits in Brazil Category:Number-One Hits in Austria Category:Number-One Hits in Finland Category:Number-One Hits in Denmark Category:Number-One Hits in Canada Category:Number-One Hits in Germany Category:Number-One Hits in France Category:Number-One Hits in Israel Category:Number-One Hits in Luxembourg Category:Number-One Hits in Norway Category:Number-One Hits in Switzerland Category:Number-One Hits in Portugal Category:Number-One Hits in Scotland Category:Number-One Hits in the United States Category:Number-One Hits in the United Kingdom